


Bust your Kneecaps

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [10]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Gen, fun with a baseball bat, maybe so, violence for violence sake, was this inspired by that scene in birds of prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben just wants to go home and relax with Alex, but he gets to have a little fun with his baseball bat first.
Series: The Blood is Love au [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Kudos: 3





	Bust your Kneecaps

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to that scene from Birds of Prey, and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlDGFrP4NgI) which I absolutely picture this violence happening to. So please, if you can listen to it while reading. It feels like a scene in a movie and it makes me happy XD

Ben gave a feral smile as he twirled the baseball bat in his hand, urging the mooks forward. It was four against one. Certainly not the worst odds Ben had been up against, not by any means, but Ben had already taken out the rest of this damn hideout, and was looking forward to an evening with Alex, hopefully getting fucked into next week. Unfortunately he’d have to get through these last wankstains first. 

They were cautious, which probably had something to do with the slaughter that Ben had left behind him. Well, he was tired, and didn’t particularly want to be here any longer than he needed to be. Not to mention still being here whenever the cops showed up was not in his best interests. Sure Alex had a good chunk of the police force on the payroll, but it was still a Whole Thing, that he absolutely did not want to deal with. 

“Come on already, I don’t have all fucking night.”

That, amazingly enough, got one of them to charge with a knife they were holding all wrong - who held a knife like that? - Ben jabbed out with the end of the bat straight to their solar plexus, and then up into their face before they even got remotely close, causing them to collapse, and drop the knife. Ben tsked and shook his head, and that’s why you don’t hold a knife like that, you will _always_ lose it. 

“Alright, who’s next?”

These three weren’t so fucking stupid, and actually rushed him simultaneously. Ben struck out at the one coming at him head on, hitting them on the forearm, causing them to drop their crowbar, before sliding the bat through his hands to ram the knob (heh) of the bat into the stomach of the guy coming up from behind. Ben angled his hands to allow gravity to pull the bat forward again, already swinging with as much force as he could in the small space at the third guy’s knees. The crunching of the more delicate bones would never fail to make Ben smile. 

The first guy was already attempting to come in close again, but before Ben could take another swing, the one behind him wrapped his arms around him, attempting to restrain him. Ben assessed his size and deemed him a big enough boy to take his weight and leaned back into him with all his weight to kick his legs up, shoving the first guy back stumbling. Ben landed his feet hard, leaning forward pulling the guy with him while bringing the bat up and konking him hard on the forehead sending him sprawling. 

Before the one he kicked in the chest could recover, Ben wound up and swung like he was going for a home run at his head. He was surprised it took him this long to truly to bloody up his bat. The guy behind him managed to surprise him again, which was honestly impressive - Ben really must be tired - and grabbed a hold of his arm that held the bat. The bloke smiled like he won, like Ben was now suddenly helpless that his arm was held.

Ben just flicked his free wrist, one of his small throwing knives he had secreted about his body, sliding neatly into his hand. Now within arms reach - Ben tsked again, they really should have known better - could easily stab the guy in his throat. He went for the jugular, because he was tired, and didn’t feel like waiting, though it did mean he got a good arterial spray all over his face and chest. Ahh well, Ben thought as the guy slipped to the floor attempting to keep his lifesblood from pumping out of his body, not like he hadn’t had worse to wash out of his clothes. 

Ben twirled the bat again and started whistling a jaunty tune as he walked out of that place. Alex had playfully teased Ben about the use of the baseball bat, but ever since Ben nicked it from that collector, he’s been having a ball with it.


End file.
